The Story of The Princess
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Usagi Tsukino tries desperately to be everything her parents wish her to be, but her true dreams seem to constantly interfere, especially with the appearance of Prince Endymion. Can she live the truth and the lie or will her problems collide?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: whoot a somewhat revised version of this year's NaNo…yay NaNo!

Serenity Tsukino was born to Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, of 1542 Evergreen Circle, in the Windcrest Community. The only thing Kenji and Ikuko ever did out of the ordinary was name their daughter Serenity. It was a strange move, and to this day neither one of them have any idea where the name came from, or why when the nurse walked in with a birth certificate they both blurted out the name. They would continue to wonder this for many years, and decided whenever in public to call their daughter Usagi, because it fit better with the rest of the neighborhood, and fitting in was what the Tsukino's did best.

Kenji Tsukino was a doctor, a dentist in fact, there were fourteen other dentists in Windcrest, 27 lawyers, 10 surgeons, 15 specialized doctors, 12 pediatricians, 30 business executives, 22 advertising agents, and a few successful real estate agents. Ikuko Tsukino like every other mother in the subdivision was a homemaker, she fixed dinner, cleaned house, and as Serenity grew older tried to arrange play dates in order to catch up on the latest gossip. Serenity was an only child, which was definitely not ordinary, but try as they might Kenji and Ikuko could not seem to have another child even after seeing one of the specialists in the neighborhood.

Though as time went by Ikuko began to be glad of this occurrence for Serenity was such a peculiar child that training her to be normal, or at least be perceived as normal was not easy. The first strange thing about the child was that even as an infant she did not cry, which would have suited other mothers just fine, but with chatting with neighborhood mothers, Ikuko found she had none of their complaints and was therefore sorely left out of the conversation. It was a wonder then that Serenity was cared for at all, because without crying there should have been no way for Ikuko to know when she was hungry or when she needed to be changed, but somehow whenever Ikuko felt the need to feed or change the young child, it seemed to be exactly at the moment it was needed.

Kenji though was hardly affected by this at all for it was rarely the practice of men in the neighborhood to discuss children, unless of course they were boys and had reached the age of sports or intelligence, once and awhile a daughter would be mentioned if she was growing up particularly pretty. But since his daughter, though a very beautiful baby was not a boy and did not play sports, he did not feel as if he was yet left out of any sort of conversation, and therefore had not yet discovered that his daughter was different, despite the complaints of his wife. Therefore his Sunday golf game conversations mainly focused on professional sports and the occasional story about someone else's all star son, conversations he felt fully comfortable having.

Serenity's first birthday was the first real occurrence where her parents began to suspect all was not right with their little girl. The rainbow over the house was very easily attributed to coincidence, despite their having been no rain that week, but halfway into the party when the parents were exchanging gifts that really had nothing to do with Serenity, a silver box appeared on the table. No one had been directly looking at the table and therefore no one had seen the box suddenly appear, and when questioned no one at the party knew anything about it. Upon inspection a small card was written "Happy Birthday Princess Serenity," it was strange certainly but being the rational people they were no one thought much of it. The box was opened and inside was a small silver charm bracelet, the perfect size for little Serenity's wrist. Upon the bracelet was an engraving that no one could make out and it was decided it was simply a design, and a pretty one at that.

There was not more thought given to the bracelet until after the guests had left and it was time to give Serenity her nightly bath. When Ikuko reached to take off the new bracelet so as to prevent it from getting wet and tarnished, she found that she was unable to do so. The clasp that she could have thought she used that afternoon was gone, and the bracelet could not fit over Serenity's hand. Ikuko pondered the situation for sometime before calling Kenji. Kenji, who prided himself on being like every other man in the neighborhood had very little to do with the care of his own child, especially being that she was an infant, was undoubtedly surprised to hear Ikuko call when she was supposed to be bathing Serenity.

"Yes dear?" Kenji called, he made sure that he was affectionate enough towards his wife so that she did not complain but not so affectionate that she bragged to the other wives and therefore got him in trouble with the other husbands. He used the endearment carefully and deliberately did not run up the stairs to her, instead he awaited an answer of what she needed, for she knew better than to ask him for help with the child.

"I cannot get this bracelet off of Serenity in order to give her a bath." For a moment Kenji was confused as to what she meant but then remembered the strange silver bracelet. It was a pretty thing but simple nonetheless and certainly not worth time away from his paper, after all it would definitely discussed the next afternoon at lunch. He shrugged, glad that his wife could not see and went back to reading.

"It cannot hurt to have it on, just leave it be." He knew his wife well enough, she would be annoyed by his answer and her particular way of doing things was wholly disrupted by leaving the bracelet on. But such things couldn't be helped, there was a way to things and that way included him reading the paper before bed, and they did not included figuring out how to get a cheap bracelet off of his daughter's wrist. He smiled when he heard the water run and knew that his wife had conceded.

The matter of the bracelet was not brought up again mostly for Ikuko's stubbornness, even though a few times Kenji had wanted to inquire whether or not Ikuko had found a way to remove the bracelet from their daughter's wrist. The bracelet though became the least of their worries as soon Serenity began to talk, and while it may have been something Kenji could have talked about with his golf buddies, for certainly foretold a genius to have Serenity already speaking at one year old, the manner in which she spoke was much too strange.

It was unintelligible to them, and yet it certainly was not baby babble. The child would point to something and then make a sound, reaching for it. It was given to her and the child was quite content, the process would continue often, always the same sound used for each object, after a month she began saying entire phrases and then appeared largely confused when her parents did not answer her, or worse yet when they did. Now Kenji did take small amounts of time to try and train their daughter to speak the right words, often they would not give her what she wished for unless she repeated the word that they used for it. Thankfully the child was a quick learner but she seemed lax to stop using her other tongue.

"oubuda" 15 month old Serenity cried, and Ikuko sighed grabbing the ball with her hand.

"No Serenity Ball, this is a Ball!" Ikuko said wondering why the child knew the right word but often would not say it unless prompted. She was annoyed that her perfectly planned life had to be so disrupted by a perfectly abnormal child.

"Mother…no Ball, oubuda, please susu!" Ikuko sighed the muddled half English half gibberish would certainly not go over well with the rest of the neighborhood. Though sometimes she got the feeling that he daughter felt as if she was speaking the wrong language. She sighed and handed over the ball.

"Did I hear more of her jibberish? Ikuko dear you must get her to stop that." Kenji kissed her forehead to take the bite out of his words, but his wife merely answered with a frustrated sigh. Her husband did not have to spend all day with the insane child, she had worked her entire life to fit in perfectly and she had to give birth to such an odd child.

"I am trying but she seems to speak fluent jibberish and is only learning English, it shall take her time, but how are we to keep the neighbors from finding out?" Kenji kneeled down beside his wife and for perhaps the first time truly looked at his child, and realized her eyes were not blue as he had once thought but violet and her hair was blonde but seemed to be growing fainter instead of darker. He sighed this child certainly would not fit in well with the rest of the neighborhood. He wondered what age was old enough to wear contacts.

"Keep at it Ikuko, she will learn, we just have to stop responding when she speaks that way, she will pick it up quickly, she is obviously a smart child."

Serenity grew up quickly and for once Kenji was right about his daughter, for she learned English and was speaking it much better than the other children in the neighborhood her age. Something which made her parents quite proud in public, but in private they were constantly worried that their daughter would slip up and speak her strange tongue.

By her second birthday their daughter's strange quirks began to be increasingly troublesome, her hair had grown to an unusual length and was more of a silver than a blonde, a fact that Ikuko tried to hide with hair dye, but no matter what they tried it never lasted.

The rainbow reappeared, but no one took notice of it. Serenity was now speaking perfect English though she seemed to hate speaking it. She was given strict instructions to never speak her other tongue and answer to the name Usagi. On top of that she was ordered to only speak as well as the other children.

Ikuko knew they were being harsh with the child, but there was no helping it. The child was just plain odd after all and the only way for her to fit in and be happy, was to stamp out that oddness as soon as possible. Ikuko left Serenity in her room as she prepared for their guests, glad at least that her daughter was self-sufficient. Though having a two year old that acted as a ten year old had certainly not been part of her plan.

Having set the table and made sure the cake was still perfectly frosted, she when up to Serenity's room. The child had braided her already long hair into a crown around her head with the rest falling down her back.

"Come Usagi, you must come downstairs your friends will be arriving soon." Ikuko held out her hand for her young daughter.

"They are not my friends they are not real!" Ikuko let out a gasp as her daughter's outburst and flashing eyes.

"Serenity! That is a horrible thing to say. Now behave yourself and come downstairs." Again Ikuko held out her hand and this time Serenity took it. Ikuko shot a familiar glare at the silver bracelet that had yet to leave her daughter's wrist.

Downstairs Serenity sat at the head of the table and mustered up a smile when guests began arriving and sitting around her. They passed her gifts which she opened diligently until she caught a glare from her mother, at which point she began ripping the paper without care. She did not see the presents within but gave a fake cry of delight at each one. As time wore on Serenity would grow to hate these parties, they would become shorter and shorter so that she could disappear to her room.

It was in her own room that the real party began, and her second birthday was no different from the ones that would follow.

"Your Highness, happy birthday." Serenity smiled as a bright silver box was laid before her. Upon opening it she saw a small tiara of silver and dustrite a beautiful jewel made from enchanted faerie dust. It could change to any color to match its wearer's outfit. Serenity lifted it from the box gingerly unable to believe such a thing was hers.

"It is a gift from the faeries your highness, they have worked since the day of your birth to make it for you." Serenity nodded to Artemis unable to fully form words, she could not believe they had worked so hard for her. Artemis came up beside her and took the tiara from her and placed it gently upon her head.

"Much better, it is high time you began looking like the Crown Princess you are." Serenity blushed as everyone around her stood and bowed.

More gifts of jewelry and art were given to her, there were a few toys from all over the world, numerous books…but perhaps the only gift that could possibly rival the faeries' tiara was given to her by Prince Endymion. The young boy led a beautiful horse right into the ballroom, followed by his horrified parents. They were relieved when the entire court began to laugh, Serenity included, instead of showing displeasure, in other kingdoms such an act could have meant war. The King and Queen were glad to learn that the Kingdom of the infant princess was as peaceful and as kind as they had heard.

Without any of the formalities that may have been expected of a young princess, Serenity got up and ran to the horse. The horse was pure white with a glistening silver mane and hooves. Its eyes were crystal blue showing that the horse had a gentle demeanor.

"It is beautiful! May I ask who is kind enough to bring such a gift? I am afraid you were not announced." The royal trio stared in shock at the young princess, Serenity was used to this, even among her own people, it was unusual for one as young as she to be so intelligent. The mystics had attributed it to the fact that she was the only one able to rule and the stars therefore granted her the intelligence to do so.

"I-I am Prince Endymion, your highness." The young boy bowed, his dark brown hair falling softly over his deep blue eyes. He was tall for his age, and was very untamable by his parents, making him as unique a prince as Serenity was a princess. It was very unusual for future royalty to be free spirited, for being trained from birth to put God and country before all else.

"Well Prince Endymion, I LOVE THE HORSE!" The formalities were forgotten once again as the girl squealed loudly in delight. "Does he have a name?"

"You may call him whatever you wish Your Highness, but I have been calling him Spirit." Serenity looked at him and then at the horse and slowly nodded your head.

"Yes that name suits him quite nicely. I like it." The young girl began stroking the horse's mane absent-mindedly as she thought about the name. "I do hope you will visit more often Prince Endymion, for I can see you have gotten quite attached to this horse on your journey here, and I would be remiss if I did not let you come visit, and I would also like to get to know the person that would give such a marvelous gift.

Prince Endymion bowed once again, slowly beginning to feel at ease in the presence of the young child, though it was still awkward talking to a child who could barely walk as an equal. The princess though, had a definite charm and he could sense that behind him his parents were already scheming.

"Yes Your Highness I shall be glad to visit whenever you should like my company." Serenity frowned at his words.

"If we are going to be friends I would wish you to call me by my name, and I should hope that you would have some joy at visiting me if you were do so, for I would hate to feel as if I were forcing you." Prince Endymion could not help but laugh at her words.

"My dear Princess, it seems all formalities are naught with you, and I should love to come and see you as often as possible. It seems both of our personalities are ill suited for the ranks of royalty." Serenity nodded knowing that he was not yet fully comfortable with her as his speech was still that of a prince and not of a ten year old boy.

"Your Majesties, please come and sit at the head of the table with Her Highness." Artemis said with a bow pointing to the seats next to the spot Serenity had just vacated.

Serenity looked with a smile to Artemis and led her newfound friends to the open seats beside her. She had no doubt their visit had been arranged but most likely Artemis had wanted it to be a surprise. He enjoyed his position as her right hand and caretaker, and often did whatever he could to make the little princess smile.

The rest of the party went off with much jovialty as Serenity even talked Prince Endymion into attempting to dance with her, and Serenity's short legs made a rough job of it, providing great entertainment for everyone gathered.

The party was dying down and Serenity was bidding a fond and informal farewell to "Endy" as he was already being called when a servant rushed in.

"Your Highness! They are asking for you!" Serenity's eyes darkened and she heaved a sigh. Artemis glared at the messenger, he had been against this whole plan from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since you guys liked this so much here is the next chapter, I will warn you though since this was my NaNo it has not been edited so basically it goes from action to action to action without the down time that really should be happening inbetween (when writing 50k in a month along with you know life it really slows you down to write boring scenes) so bear with that please. I'll try and work on it as I post it but they'll come up faster the less I edit lol. Hope you enjoy it, this is already one of my favorite works.

Serenity tumbled down the stairs wondering just what was important enough to drag her from her new friend and her joyful birthday party. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, slowly and carefully making her way down the stairs cursing her two year old body.

"Serenity! Come child it is dinner time, do you not want your special birthday dinner and birthday cake?" Serenity moaned wondering how she could possibly eat when she had just been sitting at the head of a grand feast, but nevertheless she felt her stomach rumbling and found her steps toward the food quickening. The food prepared by her mother was never quite as flavorful as the ones prepared by the palace kitchens but since it was made by her mother there was something loving and special about it.

She took her place at the table and waited eagerly as her mother set a plate of chicken and macaroni before her, and her eyes eagerly looked forward to having more the cake that was left over from the earlier party. She began to eat the macaroni as her mother poured her a glass of juice that looked much like the red juice Artemis often made for her but it tasted very different, she had no idea what Artemis made his from, but her mother's was something called cranberries and Serenity found she much preferred Artemis'.

"So Serenity did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" Ikuku asked beaming at her young daughter, hoping to get her excited and happy, it was the girl's birthday after all. It seemed though that her daughter had already become a teenager for she preferred spending the majority of her time alone in her room.

Serenity thinking of the horse and beautiful tiara that awaited her in the palace nodded eagerly and a large smile spread across her face.

"Much more than I ever wanted Mother, it was a marvelous birthday." Ikuku and Kenji smiled over the head of their daughter, each unwittingly complementing themselves for someone else's good parenting.

"Well I am very glad you had a good birthday Serenity, but remember do not stay up late playing with your new toys, you have to get up early tomorrow because your grandmother is coming to visit." Serenity turned her head at this, she had never known that her grandmother could come to this world as well, after all she had just seen her grandmother moments ago in the grand hall, sitting beside her.

"My grandmother?" Serenity asked carefully unsure of how to ask her parents how her grandmother could come visit them there, and why had she taken so long to tell her that she could come with?

"Yes dear, I know you haven't met her, but she adopted your father when he was younger and looked after him, and she has finally decided to take a vacation to come see you. I expect you to be on your best behavior because she mentioned something about bringing a late birthday present for you." Ikuku's eyes open wide with false enthusiasm as she tried her best to get her daughter excited to meet a stranger, in much the same way she had seen mothers do in the movies.

"I will try mother," Serenity said knowing it was going to be hard to once again pretend to be excited for presents that only existed in this world and never matched the beauty of anything that was given her at the palace.

"You will do more than try young lady, this woman has done a lot for me and she is coming a very long way to meet you. You will be on your best behavior young lady, and you will be severely punished if you do not make her happy." Serenity tried her best not to smile, knowing that her parents form of punishment was sending her to room, which was just where she always longed to be. The only reason she didn't constantly get in trouble was because she still wanted to make her parents proud and like her, even if they were not a part of her real world.

Serenity nodded solemnly instead not trusting herself to curb her smile if she began to speak.

"Now darling how about a piece a cake since you have finished your dinner after which you will go up to your room and get ready for bed. And your grandmother should be here when you wake up." Serenity nodded again, knowing that the person they were referring to was not her grandmother. Her grandmother had given birth to her mother and was too old and forgetful to worry about going visiting. Serenity loved her grandmother on her better days, but on others the servants asked that she not visit, and this was why Serenity was told to rule even though there was a member of the royal family living. Serenity had often thought that someone had conspired against her in order to force her into a young rule, having incapacitated both her parents and her grandmother, but she often pushed that to the side as paranoia.

"Yes mother I would love a piece of cake." Serenity mentally berated herself for getting lost in her thoughts again, her parents would be cross if she took too long to answer them.

Ikuku smiled and cleared the dishes before bustling off to the kitchen to cut pieces of cake for everyone, giving herself the smallest piece of course because she was watching her weight. Though she had taken precautions and had baked the cake with as many fat free and low fat ingredients as she could find, she still felt it was much to sinful to have much of, it was a treat for her daughter and husband, not for her.

"Here we are!" Serenity finished up her cake quickly once again feeling like she had eaten way too much for her small stomach, and she quickly excused herself and ran back up stairs hoping that Endymion had not already left her party.

Artemis was waiting by the door as always with a tired look upon his face as he greeted the child. He gave her, her long robes knowing that she was often cold once she returned.

"Did Prince Endymion leave yet? May I still see him?" Artemis gave the princess a sad smile.

"I am afraid Prince Endymion and his parents have retried for the night, but you are free to see him in the morning, they plan on spending a week with us." Serenity frowned slightly but was glad that she could see her friend in the morning, she was a bit tired after all, and she hoped that her parents would not require her to spend too much of the next day with her "grandmother" she had kingdom to run after all and a new friend to get to know.

Artemis followed her to her room and tucked her in with old folk tales of the Kingdom, many of which Artemis was disappointed in that the young princess, though mature, was not quite ready to understand the entire story. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then bid her farewell, he blew out the candles and smiled softly as the young girl fell immediately asleep. As he watched her sleep he realized he was falling very much in love with the little girl, and knew that his role of caretaker was becoming more like that of a father, and it was a position he realized, he would not give up for all the world.

"Goodnight sweet princess."

"Your Highness, come you are being called for." Serenity was pulled for her bed by the same messenger from the previous day and Serenity had a feeling that he should be shot for pulling her so often from her comfortable bed. But nevertheless she opened the door and stumbled down the stairs groggily realizing that she was supposed to meet some sort of "grandmother" and no doubt Prince Endymion would be wondering yet again where she had run off to.

"Serenity! Hurry down to breakfast! Your grandmother is anxious to meet you!"Serenity did not quicken her steps willingly but the hunger of her stomach did so for her. She took her usual place at the table and discovered that sitting across from her was an old lady, very wrinkled more so than even her real grandmother. Though her real grandmother was nearing 100 years old she did not have half the wrinkles of this woman, who seemed to have every bit of her discolored skin covered in them.

"Hello Usagi dear, I am your grandmother." Serenity raised an eyebrow at her parents, who nodded to show that her "grandmother" was to be treated like any other visitor to their home, therefore there would be no mention of the real world and Serenity would not be able to talk as clearly as she so often had. But as long as he was being required to act like a two year old, she might as well have some questions answered.

"Wow! You must be like 200 years old!" Serenity said with wide eyes spanning all of the old lady's wrinkles. Both of her parents gasped and she could feel her father's glare, she sighed yes act like a two year old but not like a two year old, she was tired of always pretending to be something for them. But the old woman simply laughed and at this Serenity found she liked the old woman.

"No I am not quite 200, but there are certainly days when I feel like it. I am 74 child which probably seems like 200 to you doesn't it?" The woman smiled kindly at Serenity and both Ikuku and Kenji visibly relaxed at the woman's reaction. The woman, whose name was Emily, was not from nor had she ever lived in one of the close-knit suburbian communities and had therefore never been taught that such a suggestion even coming from a child was a severe insult.

Serenity upon hearing that the woman was younger than her real grandmother and yet certainly looked at least twice as old judging by the wrinkles was of course confused by how she could look so old but knew better to keep from asking another question that would anger her parents.

"Now sweet child I believe yesterday was your birthday and therefore I have some very special gifts to give you, and then perhaps we can each have a piece of your birthday cake." Serenity smiled widely at the promise of more cake and did not seem to notice her mother's horrified expression.

"Sweets! But it is not yet noon, you cannot suggest I give Usagi cake this early!" Ikuku said in a well-mannered huff. The old woman just smiled and waved off Ikuku's protestation with one hand.

"It is a special occasion and on special occasions such rules can be overlooked for a day. After all it is my dear granddaughter's birthday and it is our first meeting I think that definitely calls for a little rule breaking don't you?" Ikuku pouted slightly but did not protest as the old woman had already taken Serenity's hand and led her to the living room where the coffee table was piled with brightly wrapped packages. Serenity plastered a smile upon her face and prepared herself to act surprised as the uninteresting gifts she was about to receive.

The pair hunched down on the carpet and Emily was almost as excited as the child as she gave the girl the smallest gift first. Serenity slowly unwrapped the tiny package and was surprised to find a small wooden box within. The box was beautifully and intricately carved for such a small box and Serenity was surprised to note the writing on it was not English but was just as familiar to her. She gasped and looked toward the old woman with surprise only to see the woman beckoning her to open the box. Inside was small pendant, thin strands of a shimmering white metal encircled a sparkling blue stone. Serenity had never seen anything of such beauty in the world of her parents and was very entranced by it's beauty.

"Serenity darling, that pendant has been in our family for generations always granting power to it's wearer, your father never had a fancy for such girlish things but I am glad to have this chance to give it to you. Perhaps you will understand it better." Serenity's eyes had not left the pendant and she hoped it would be unlike all of the other gifts that had been granted her in this world, that it would be able to come with her when she returned home.

She spent the day with her grandmother, opening more ordinary gifts but when the old woman offered to play with the toys and games with Serenity, they took on a new fascination. The gamepieces took new life as her grandmother acted out the characters of the monopoly pieces giving mournful monologues from each piece that wasn't chosen and providing endless banter between the two pieces that were. Serenity found she rarely stopped laughing and was not even spared a moment to think about her new friend Endymion that she had been so anxious to spend the day with.

But after a few hours the blue pendant began to glow and Serenity looked down at it with surprise. The old woman though simply smiled. "I think my dear you should go up to your room, I will be here when you return and do not worry about your parents I will tell them I put you down for a nap." There was a gleam in her eye and Serenity looked strangely at the woman who only indicated that she should hurry to her room. Serenity slowly turned and went up to her room.

"Serenity! Princess! You've returned at just the right time, young Prince Endymion ran off when we told him that you were not at the palace and we could not tell him where you had gone. He was frightfully worried and we have no idea where he went off to though we think he went to search for you. We have asked around the neighboring village but there are many who do not agree with the practices of the Prince Endymion's Kingdom and may not treat him kindly. We need your help to find him Serenity!" Serenity nodded slowly pushing away the thoughts of how the crystal had taken on an eerie glow when she was needed back at the palace.

Serenity allowed her worry for her new friend to take over and the guilt over not having given a thought to him the whole morning that she had been enjoying her time with her grandmother. She went to the palace balcony and looked over the palace walls to the village below and seeing no immediate signs of unrest, closed her eyes and began to focus on Endymion. She concentrated hard on his image and found herself both calmed and panicked by the image of his smile. Within moments faster than she had ever found anyone she found his image, he was cloaked in a ragged brown cloak and was riding through the streets of the village below, looking into shops that he assumed a stray two year old would venture into. She noticed also that he was eying anyone that looked remotely suspicious with a judging eye, as if they had somehow caused her to disappear.

She sighed with relief and turned away from the balcony to find not only Artemis but the King and Queen awaiting her. She gave them a small smile.

"He is safe and wandering the town in disguise none of the villagers have any idea that he is royalty from the kingdom that caused such destruction to their royal family. I will go with my guards and retrieve him." The King and Queen sighed with relief but paled at the reference to why Serenity had been absent that morning and why their son could not be told.

"Your Highness, you know that we had no control over Wise Man, we had no idea what he was planning and he has been sentenced to death. The animosity between our two Kingdoms has long since passed." Artemis paled at the words of the visiting King and had to restrain himself from taking a step back. If anything was to provoke the young princess' temper that was it.

"Long since passed? You speak as if the occurrences of two years ago have long been forgotten! Would you like to see the handiwork of your prized mystic, the one who made a deal with the devil, and who made your Kingdom the most powerful in the region. Do you honestly think you have the power to kill a man under the protection of the Devil? A man without a soul? You encouraged his evil and did not stop him when you had the chance because you were foolish enough to want the power he brought. You have learned your lesson and have since become great leaders for your people and you are bringing up your son in the ways of good instead of the evil that once polluted you. I commend you for that, but do not think that simply because our two Kingdoms are allied and I am friends with your son, that I do not know what you have done or that I forgive you so easily." The King and Queen were shocked to be spoken to so harshly but someone who seemed so young.

"Your Highness…you must believe that we had no idea where Wise Man was gaining his power…" The Queen stammered knowing that it was not exactly true.

"I am Queen and you will address me as your Majesty or an equal but do not presume to be my better simply because I am of the age to simply be a princess. Now leave me and I will bring your son back and these instances need not be spoken of between us again. Though I may never fully forgive what has been done nor will I hold a lasting grudge against people who seem to have seen the error of their ways." Serenity brushed past them and a shocked Artemis followed, though Serenity had always been mature way beyond her years, her actions just then surpassed even his own appraisal of her. He found himself smiling unable to contain how proud he was of her.

"Thank you Artemis, now prepare the horses and my guards, I will ride Spirit and if you wish to come along you may prepare your own horse."

"Thank you for what your Highness?" Artemis said having no fear in using the term that had just gained trouble for the King and Queen, for he meant the term in respect and endearment for he had long ago told Serenity that she would always been his little princess, even if she was royal.

"You are radiating so much pride I think the whole palace can feel it. I am glad to know you do not think I was too harsh on the King and Queen, for perhaps all is not their fault…" Serenity sighed and motioned Artemis off to prepare the journey after the young prince, without awaiting an answer for she knew what his answer would be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry to say I am glad all of you are confused…it's supposed to be that way. You find everything out when Endymion finds everything out and I was a little worried that the confrontation with the King and Queen would give too much away. BTW: does anyone else find it funny to picture a two year old chewing out two adults?

She fingered the pendent around her neck and finally began to wonder just what had happened with the woman who claimed to be her grandmother in the realm of her parents. Perhaps it was just a normal pendant and she had imagined the glow. She shook her head and reached the stables and found Spirit already prepared with the saddle that had been developed to accommodate her small two year old body, she grimaced at the contraption and felt angered that she had been granted an intelligence that had matured to that of an adult by her first birthday and was still confined to the constraints of a two year old body.

The Royal Procession was often impeded and Serenity waved and smiled to her people as much as possible but when they finally came upon the cloaked Prince Endymion, she motioned to Artemis and her soldiers, they quickly pulled him into the procession without removing his cloak. Though she wanted her people to like and treat the Prince fairly now was not the day to deal with such things, the wounds were still much too fresh and as it had occurred in the Prince's lifetime she feared her people may allow some of their anger to flow onto him. She pulled back to the center of the procession next to Prince Endymion and gave him a smile.

"You gave us all quite a scare you know, your parents and Artemis were white as sheets calling for me to find you." Prince Endymion regarded her for a minute and then gave her a quirky half smile.

"And what of you, were you worried?" Serenity smiled for a moment and then her face became grim.

"Yes of course I was you dolt, despite what you have undoubtedly been told, your Kingdom is not regarded in kind terms with my people, I feared that the wrong sort of people would have discovered your identity."

Prince Endymion looked at his new friend strangely wondering why her people would have cause to dislike him and decided that he would have to ask her parents, after all if he was going to rule one day he had best know why one of the allied Kingdoms distrusted him.

"So where have you been? No one would tell me where you were or when you would be back, and when people in my palace say nothing it's because I've run off somewhere and they really do not know." Serenity laughed at this and found herself quite liking the mischievous prince, and even found herself envying him a bit. She did not have the luxury of pulling small pranks such as that, her duties kept her tied to her people and her parents.

"Well since we are out and about anyway how about we visit the candy store? He always has something special cooking and whenever I stop by he always has my favorite chocolate, he says he made the recipe just for me, after learning my preferences. I of course pay him handsomely as well." Prince Endymion smiled and was glad to see something childish about the girl finally coming out. He had to admit talking so with a two year old was still catching him off guard.

"Your Highness the chocolatier is just up ahead and I have already sent word of your arrival and he has prepared something new just in time for you to try today. Also he sends word that he has birthday present for you as well." Serenity quirked her head curiously in a way that was growing increasingly familiar to the young prince beside her.

They approached the large white building within moments and already two of her guards were placed outside the door, no doubt having made sure that the entire store was cleared out, a courtesy that was not required for her but one that was a nice gesture so that Prince Endymion would not have to worry. As was often the case, Serenity thanked the thoughtfulness of Artemis.

"Princess Serenity it has been much to long since you have graced my doors, I expected you to be tasting every treat in order to place large orders for your party. Instead you sent nothing more than a messenger, I was quite disappointed young lady." Prince Endymion found himself angered that a commoner would speak so informally to a princess, a crown princess no less. Serenity though merely laughed at the man and ran to a table where he had already laid out numerous sweets her.

"Prince Endymion, come quickly you must try these, and you must meet my friend Geroff, he is the best candy-maker in all the kingdoms!" Endymion carefully removed his cloak, cautious after having been warned by the princess that he was not welcome by everyone. Indeed at the mention of his name and the removal of his cloak, Endymion noticed that the candy maker stiffened considerably and even seemed to look at Artemis questioningly. He shrugged it off though and went to where Serenity was still beckoning him forward.

"This is my favorite, Geroff puts strawberries and vanilla into the chocolate and it tastes simply amazing!" Endymion laughed at her declaration having finally discovered why the young princess smelled of strawberries and vanilla. Though after he had placed one of the cream squares in his mouth, the smooth sweet taste allowed him to believe that he would be smelling as such soon as well. Though as they went down the table they reached a chocolate that amazingly Serenity was not familiar with.

"Geroff, which one is this?" Serenity asked pointing to a piece of chocolate that had the design of a rose imprinted on it. Geroff who had been speaking in low tones with Artemis had warmed up to the young prince after watching his interactions with Serenity.

"That my young princess is my newest concoction and I hope you will enjoy it. I mixed the chocolate with rose water and lotus flower." Endymion was curious now, not knowing that water and sweets could be made from his favorite flower. He took a piece of chocolate and held it to his nose able to smell the gentle scent of the rose within. He took a tentative bite but then shoved the entire piece in his mouth his eyes lighting up at the tantalizing flavor that was erupting in his mouth. Serenity seeing his reaction eagerly did the same, but found that while a nice flavor it was no where near as sweet as her favorite strawberry and vanilla chocolate.

"It is amazing Geroff I cannot imagine a more delightful flavor, who knew my favorite flower could also hold such a wonderful taste as well!" Geroff was glad of the young prince's enthusiasm for his new creation and looked questioningly to the young princess.

"It is good Geroff but not quite as sweet as my strawberry and vanilla" Serenity said, and eagerly grabbed another piece of the said chocolate. Everyone gathered laughed at the stubborn taste buds of the young princess, and everyone there enjoyed seeing her act a bit like her age for once. Endymion and Serenity devoured the sweets with Endymion extracting the firm promise that Geroff would keep a steady supply of the rose chocolates coming to his own palace. Geroff laughingly agreed knowing that his chocolates were already being shipped to Endymion's kingdom.

Once they had each packed a large supply of their favorite chocolates they prepared to leave when Geroff stopped them with a smile.

"Have you forgotten princess that I promised you a late birthday present as well?" Serenity looked at him strangely knowing the chocolatier did more than enough for her as it was, and had no need buying her a present as well. He disappeared into the backroom for a few moments and returned with a violet sort of fluff curled up in his arms.

"I found her wandering my alley way a few days ago, and while a candy store is no place for a cat, I thought perhaps a young princess would like a new pet. She can after all ask for no better home than a palace." Serenity's face lit up and she ran to Geroff, who handed over the tiny kitten. It was calm and burrowed itself deeper into the crook of Serenity's arm, no doubt trying to return to the slumber that Geroff had awoken it from.

"She is adorable Geroff! Thank You!" The man smiled and nodded and then helped Serenity into her saddle as she refused to let go of the now sleeping kitten for even a moment. None of the gathered procession had any idea just how close Serenity would become to the young kitten. They made their way back to the palace where the King and Queen embraced their son with relieved smiles upon their faces. They gave Serenity a nod of gratitude and Serenity nodded in returned. They had only stepped inside the palace walls when a familiar messenger appeared. Artemis shot him the usual glare, but he unfalteringly delivered his message, and once again Serenity delivered her apologies to her guests and followed after the messenger. After they had gone, Artemis turned his glare upon the King and Queen before following after his young charge.

"Serenity! It is nearly dinner time, you never take naps this long now come down! I will not have you sleep all day long!" Serenity quickly shoved her way through her bedroom door and tumbled down the stairs. The pendant thudded against her chest and she was once again reminded of how it had strangely begun to glow just when she needed it's assistance. She went to the living room as it was called where her grandmother was sitting with a book and she sat down beside her.

"Feeling better after your nap?" Serenity nodded wondering if just maybe there was a deeper meaning in the old woman's words and though she wanted to ask about the pendant she had no idea how to approach the topic.

"Dinner is ready" Ikuko called setting the table slowly as she waited for the three of them to charge into the room. Ikuko quite liked the old woman and could not help but wonder why she insisted on leaving so soon after she had come. Kenji told her not to worry, that it was simply the way of the old woman, she could not help but wonder why she would travel so long to simply spend one day with her granddaughter. Plus Ikuko had no idea how to tell her daughter who had obviously grown quite attached to the old woman that she would be leaving in the morning.

Serenity and Emily arrived shortly after with smiles on their faces and Kenji arrived a few moments later, greeting them all with a smile. They had a relatively uneventful dinner, neither parent wanting to tell the child of Emily's impending departure and Emily for her part seemed to have no intention of telling the child that she was leaving. So they all had conversations as if everything was fine, and Serenity for once was very talkative about her gifts and the fun that had been had with them. For some reason she felt the need to keep the pendant a secret from her parents, and was happy to see that her grandmother seemed to approve of that decision.

After dinner they continued their conversations in the living room, and Kenji lit a fire and everyone felt comfortable and happy, thought the two parents were sad that it would be short lived and were dreading the morning when their daughter would discover the woman's absence. It was long past Serenity's bedtime when she was finally sent up to her room, though when she was finally able to collapse upon her satin sheets, she did not even bother changing into the nightdress that Artemis had left out for her. She found that she could not sleep and decided instead to venture out onto the balcony and look out at the stars.

"It seems that you could not sleep either" Serenity turned to see Endymion also on the balcony of his room, which was apparently adjacent to her own.

"No my mind is much too restless tonight, though all is right with my kingdom I still feel as if something is wrong somehow." Serenity did not go into detail, having already decided not to tell Endymion about her other world, she after all did not want him to misunderstand.

"I would ask where you keep disappearing to, but it seems that is a secret you are not ready to tell me. Am I right?" Serenity nodded with a soft smile.

"My parents wish us to leave in the morning, they have been acting strange since my return. But they have agreed to allow me to visit as often as I wish, though from now on they will not be accompanying me. I know that is yet another secret that neither of you will tell me as of yet." Serenity nodded once again and this time she giggled slightly. Glad that Endymion had figured out so much and was taking everything so well.

"I cannot get used to you, I am older than you by six years and yet I felt many years younger. I cannot get used to talking to such a small body this way. But your personality is simply too intriguing too ignore, and if the stories are true, that you are truly the spirit of a goddess reborn in order to save a struggling kingdom, then perhaps all is understood." Endymion was talking more to himself than to her now, but Serenity looked at him curiously.

"A reborn goddess? I have never heard such a story wherever did you hear it from?" Serenity was very much intrigued none of her mystics or Artemis had even breathed word of such an idea among the people and they had sent scholars all over the known kingdoms to find an explanation for it.

"It seems I have my own secret to keep from you princess, and mine is no less intriguing to you than yours are to me, so do not try and convince me that the situations are different. All will be revealed to us both in due time I suppose." Serenity grimaced slightly but nodded and returned her gaze to the stars.

"I shall miss you, you are the first friend I have really made that is even close to the age I appear, I get to act like a child around you. I like that, please return soon." Endymion smiled glad to see that he had also made an impact upon her.

"As soon as I can princess, as soon as I can."


	4. Chapter 4

"Serenity! Time to get up!" Serenity moaned from under the covers, it was positively sinful for anyone to wake an 8 year old up before 8am, wake up time should always be one hour after how old you are. Once you reached 11 you no longer had to get up at all. At least that was the theory she was working on. The bright sun was shining though her window and she smiled at the snow white doves chirping in the willow tree. That at least was something to look forward to.

She raced down the stairs and sat across from her father to eat breakfast, she smiled gently at him but he did not respond. She frowned and quickly ate the meal set before her. It was simple as always, oat bran with fruit, no real sugar, maintaining absolute fitness was necessary.

"Your tutor called and will not be in today, but I expect you to be up in your room studying anyway. After which I want you to practice gymnastics until dinner you have a competition coming up and your father and I expect you to do better than last time." Serenity nodded solemnly knowing that second place was not something her father could brag about to his friends, girl sports were never worth notice unless it was gold. She knew her parents were already upset about being different and getting their daughter a tutor. The whole neighborhood thought they were a little high and mighty when they hired a private tutor for Serenity, but once they realized the girl never left the house they figured something was wrong with her to counterbalance her obvious intelligence, and therefore the Anderson's fit in perfectly once again.

Serenity was glad though that despite her parents constant insistence that she conform to fit their views of how she should be to fit into their life, she could always easily leave and go back to the life that was real and mattered to her. She finished her breakfast and then retired to her room.

Ikuko watched her daughter retreat up the stairs, "She remains such an odd child Kenji, I wonder if she will ever be able to fit in." Kenji looked to where his wife's gaze was focused.

"Yes she does seem strange, I wonder if it is just a phase or if she really is so different."

"She talks to herself in her room you know, I listen at the door and hear her speaking to someone named Artemis or Endymion, and then once I open the door and look in, it's just her and sometimes she doesn't even realize I'm there. Perhaps we should have a doctor look at her."

Kenji sighed, this was definitely not in his job description as father. "If you must Ikuko, make sure it is no one in the neighborhood, we cannot have rumors going around that Serenity is talking to herself, she creates enough rumor already."

Ikuko nodded slowly, she felt a part of her angry that her husband was still worried about their reputation when their daughter's health was at stake, but after a moment it passed and she realized he was right. She sighed and went to look through the phone book for someone that could be discreet and far enough away so that no one that knew them would ever get wind of it.

Kenji looked up from his paper and decided to check on his daughter himself, curious about what his wife had said but not wanting her to think he was being more of an attentive father than he should be. He creeped up the stairs and placed his ear upon the door and heard his daughter speaking her strange tongue again, the one he had not heard since she was a toddler. He distinctly heard the word Artemis many times and once and awhile he heard a few words that he recognized. "Hungry" was one of them and wondered how his daughter could be hungry after just eating breakfast. He sighed and decided his wife was right to worry about Serenity.

"Serenity child you eat much too much for a girl your age." Artemis said with a smile as Serenity devoured yet another plate of food. Endymion who sat across from her at the table was amazed as well by her ability to eat and eat and over the years had often wondered where all the food disappeared to.

"I cannot help that my body continues to tell me that I am hungry Artemis. I am a growing girl I need my food!" Serenity grinned happily as another place was set before her. Endymion merely laughed as she tore into the new plate of food as eagerly as she had devoured her first.

"Will you pause in your eating long enough to make plans for the day? Or shall you be distracted by your duties for most of the day again?" Serenity grimaced, the day before her tutor had not succumbed to the usual frustration of Serenity knowing all of the material without even trying, and had instead stayed late to test her on the same material over and over again, for some reason convinced the girl was cheating. Serenity had no idea why the tutor wished to teach her such easy information, the only difficult part of the whole affair was knowing how exactly to explain things to her tutor.

"Nope today I am yours until I am called for by my trainer, so what would you like to do with me." For a moment Endymion found his thoughts being swayed by his blossoming teenage hormones but with horror and a nervous laugh he quickly suppressed them and suggested a day by the lake, a favorite pastime of the two that was long overdue. Serenity nodded gladly and the pair ventured off after Serenity finished her last helping of breakfast.

Serenity rode Spirit, glad as always to finally be able to use a regular saddle, and Endymion rode his favorite black horse with a golden mane and hooves, making it look very majestic and intimidating. The day at the lake was spent with much laughter and smiles and Serenity was truly happy as she often was with her dear friend, but she had no idea of the trials that were being planned by her parents.

Two days passed before Ikuko could find a doctor willing to come to the house to speak to their strange daughter and after hearing a few aspects of Serenity's condition he seemed very eager to meet her. He arrived later that day after having cancelled a few of his other appointments. When Ikuko opened the door she wondered if this man had spent way too much time admiring Freud for his beard and hair were reminiscent of the man, as well as his suit seeming a little old fashioned. He greeted her with a kind smile and immediately inquired as to the whereabouts of Serenity.

"She is upstairs I shall call her down and the two of you may speak in the parlor." The man nodded and Ikuko went upstairs unable to feel a little apprehensive of the doctor's presence.

"Serenity dear! Could you come down for a minute, I want you to meet a friend of our Doctor Sheresh."

"Yes, just a moment." Serenity sighed and bid farewell to Artemis and Endymion glad that the messenger had not called for her while she was in the middle of something more important. She entered the room with a sigh and greeted her mother.

"Serenity I would like you to meet Doctor Sheresh, he would like to speak with you for a few minutes and I want you to answer him honestly ok Serenity?" Serenity nodded slowly and sat down across from the doctor.

"So Serenity, your mother has told me so many interesting thing about you and I was wondering if you could elaborate on some of them."

"Well what sort of things has my mother ventured to tell you?" Serenity asked calmly having no doubt her mother had lied to this man about her.

"She told me that English was not the first language that you spoke and that you tend to speak to other people when you are all alone in your room. Perhaps you would like to tell me about that." Serenity's eyes grew wide at discovering that her mother had shared so many strange things about her to this man, her parents were not the sort to tell anyone else around them about who she really was.

"Of course not, none of this is real, my parents are mad and yet I humor them as a good daughter should, but since my mother has spoken so much of the truth to you I feel no need to humor you as well, and I do not care for you so I will not indulge you. Though it seems as if you are intrigued by the idea of not being real and since there is nothing you can do to me I shall tell you anything you wish to know."

The doctor looked at her with wide eyes, the young girl could certainly make his career, he could publish volumes on studying the depths of her insanity. He knew that he would recommend immediately that she be removed from the home and be taken where he could keep a closer eye upon her.

"Tell me Serenity, if this is not the real world what is?" Doctor Sheresh tried to remain calm as he awaited the girl's answer, afraid for just a moment that the girl was just pretending and would suddenly change her story.

"I am Crown Princess Serenity Lunaria of the Kingdom of Runis, the most peaceful Kingdom in the known world. I am the ruler of the Kingdom though I will not be crowned Queen until I reach my sixteenth birthday, for that was once the soonest age that a person was consider able to rule. I have been able to speak and act with the intelligence far beyond my years since I was an infant and I have been ruling my people since I was just over a year of age."

Doctor Sheresh was impressed by the grace and diction of such a young child and for a moment wondered if she was truly more intelligent than any other child her age.

"Your mother mentioned you saying the names Artemis and Endymion when you were alone in your room. Tell me who are they?"

"Artemis is my caretaker, and has been my entire life, he loves and cares for me as no other. I do believe he considers me a bit as his own daughter. And Endymion…." Serenity paused she had no idea what Endymion really was to her, he was a friend to be sure but was it possible he could be more than that? They had spent endless weeks and summers together since he had given her the horse and she had a feeling that both Kingdoms were expecting a wedding between them once she reached her sixteenth birthday. She could not yet imagine being married to Endymion, she liked him very much of course but he seemed like more of a friend to her than a husband. "Endymion is a friend of mine, ever since he gave me a horse when I was two years old."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this wondering how the girl justified having a horse in a suburban neighborhood.

"And where is this horse kept?" She looked at him strangely and for a moment he felt as if he had just asked a really silly question.

"Spirit is kept in the stables with all of the other horses of course." Doctor Sheresh smiled widely and could not contain himself as he asked numerous mundane questions of the young princess.

Serenity collapsed on her bed the moment she had returned to her room. She heaved a great sigh and wondered what exactly was the purpose of Doctor Sheresh, he seemed an awful sort of person more so than the others that existed in the world of her parents.

"You seem to have tired yourself out already Serenity and you have yet to meet with your advisors today. Perhaps I should cancel?" Artemis said gently from the doorway, he worried about the toll everything was taking on his young charge. She was strong, but this was a lot for anyone to take in, and he knew that he would have gone crazy long ago.

"Of course not Artemis, it is very important that I meet with the council I have heard tell of a famine in the North and we have to figure out how much aid to send and how to revitalize those crops before the next growing season." Artemis nodded and bowed, never ceasing to be amazed at the maturity of the eight year old child, and yet he wondered if she should be allowed to act more like the child that she was.

"Just give me a moment and I will meet them in the council chambers so we can speak freely and easily. While I am gone please take down the concerns of anyone who wishes to meet with me and I will address them later. Have lunch prepared for when I am done and speak with the mystics to see if they sense anything on the horizon. Make sure the guest chambers are being prepared for our quests that are arriving tomorrow and make sure the cook knows their preferences for dinner arrangements." Again Artemis nodded and bowed, knowing full well the majority of her requests had already been taken care of by herself the preceding evening.

He left the room and with a flurry of movement Serenity changed her clothes into something more regal and suitable for a meeting with council, every single meeting she seemed to have to reassert her authority for the elderly men did not like having to answer to a ten year old girl. She placed the faerie tiara upon her head, and the gems slowly changed to match the deep purple of her dress though a few remained a shimmering white. She adored the tiara and knew she would wear it as her crown even after she became queen.

She ran through the halls and though she was technically late for the meeting being that she was crown princess nothing began until she arrived so therefore she was always on time, something she found very convenient. The door was thrown open when she arrived and one of the guards at the door announced her arrival, causing all of the men inside to grudgingly stand. She nodded to each before taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Gentlemen the focus of the meeting is the famine of the North, I require knowledge as to the extent of the famine, and what must be done to rectify its damage before our people begin to suffer by it. Lord Gusont what news have you of your home village?" Serenity immediately broke into business before the gathered men had any time to scrutinize her size and age. This was a tactic she had learned within the first few years of dealing with these men, but as some of them changed every few years it seemed a constant battle to maintain her authority as their leader.

Lord Gusont stood, the youngest of the group besides Serenity and he was a nice young man, with rougish brown hair and no beard. His eyes were so dark they were nearly black but they were always turned kindly with his smile. Serenity liked him the most of all of her advisors and felt herself disappointed that he was one of her advisors that were chosen by the people and he was therefore likely to leave her "Ahem yes Your Highness it seems the famine has affected three-fourths of our crops and therefore the people will not have enough food to last the winter, from what my information tells they have only enough to last one month and will therefore need food to cover the other three months of winter as well as assurances that next season's crops will not fail." Serenity nodded and motioned for the man to have a seat once again.

"So it is obvious that the people of Suser need help therefore we must call upon the surplus of the other villages, and determine how much each should give based on need so that the people of Suser will not starve. We must also send mystics and specialists to Suser to determine how to revitalize the crops so that they will grow again, even if they are lacking in rain again next season." A few of the men nodded but others seemed unsure.

"I think you are too eager to disperse the food of my village to help others who have not taken care of their own land well enough to have their own food!" Lord Ognot shouted angry that anything should be taken from his people. Serenity sighed having been expecting an outburst of this sort from Lord Ognot, his village was on the border and she felt they were being too influence by the selfish people of the neighboring kingdom. She made a mental not to discuss more privately the idea of limiting access between the two kingdoms.

"Lord Ognot, you cannot suggest we let people starve simply because you will not rid yourself of the surplus that will undoubtedly go to ruin as they do every year. This is the reason every village harvests surplus, I can be certain that if your village came upon hard times you would be asking for the surpluses as well." Serenity spoke forcefully allowing no room for argument, Lord Ognot had thought for over a year that he could simply speak and push her around and Serenity was more than tired of it. In fact she thought that she would rather like to replace him with Lord Gusnot if his people ever took him out of his position as her council.

"Lord Ognot I believe that you are out of line to suggest that we do not aid these people in their time of need, and you speak against the wishes of our princess yet again. If you continue to forget your place this council will see fit to remove you from this position of honor." Serenity smiled gratefully at Lord Adon for his support. He had been by her the longest and she knew that she had long since won his support. He was also the eldest of the group and she figured he had given in first simply because he was too old to trouble himself with such foolish quarrels, especially since she was aptly equipped for his job.

"Thank you Lord Adon, now I must ask of each of you to go to your villages and since there are a few of you from the same village those that are not elected shall see to the gathering of the surpluses and direct them to Suser. I will ask Lord Gusnot to oversee the direction of those traveling to Suser to restore the strength of the crops." The men all nodded and Serenity's demeanor softened and was not so serious and stern.

"Now gentlemen I would like and update from all of your from your departments and if there are any issues that need to be dealt with." The meeting progressed quite quickly and there were no more objections to any of Serenity's decisions and she found that she rather liked how her council was shaping up with the obvious exception of Lord Ognot.

As she exited the chamber Artemis greeted her with a glass of juice and biscuits knowing that she always liked them to calm her nerves after what were usually grueling meetings. She smiled and gratefully took the treats though the meeting had not gone anywhere near as badly as some of the others.

"You are smiling as you eat and are not lost in thought so I shall assume that the meeting went well and you are merely taking my treats because you are spoiled." Artemis teased the girl with a smile.

"For your information there was one problem and therefore I deserve these treats."

"Lord Ognot should be quite a common occurrence and should be very much expected by now and therefore does not count as a problem." Serenity pouted and refused to relinquish the biscuits and Artemis laughed, never caring whether or not the princess had a bad enough day to deserve juice and biscuits before dinner.

"Are you not even going to share?" Serenity turned around suddenly to see Prince Endymion behind her reaching over her shoulder in attempts to gain access to a biscuit.

"I am sorry Prince Endymion, but you seem out of shape as it is and I would hate to add to your already declining condition by giving you sweets." Serenity's tone was serious as she spoke but the two men knew her better.

"Out of Shape? How dare you say such a thing?"

"Well it's true after all you're fourteen and in your prime and yet you were outran by a stubby legged 8 year old yesterday afternoon, leading me to believe that you are very much out of shape." Serenity pointed her finger to his chest laughing as she spoke while the other hand carefully guarded her tray of biscuits.

"I only lost because that stubby legged 8 year old cheated and got a rather large head start, now come and share those biscuits like a good little girl." Artemis gasped and knew the teenaged Prince was headed for trouble now, if there was one thing his young charge despised it was being called a little girl.

"I am not a little girl! I have never been a little girl! I am ruler of this Kingdom and I have intelligence far beyond my years which is more of a burden than any of you will understand. I will have the respect deserved my station and that goes especially for a pea-brained Prince who did not even realize that he was speaking to the Queen of Yolunta when he insulted her ceremonial crown!" Serenity's face was red and angry but she knew she had won and Artemis was just glad that Serenity's temper was very fleeting.

Endymion turned a deep shade of red as he wondered just how Serenity had heard about that little mishap. It was understandable after all she had not been announced, well at least not loudly enough for him to pay attention and that headdress had been pretty ridiculous. Though beyond that he had always wondered if he would be as good a ruler as eight-year old Serenity when he took his own throne in two years, he could not imagine the stress and the amount of people depending on him and yet she had been dealing with it for years.

"You are right Princess, you are an amazing ruler for your people and you may be pretty smart but as I am six years your elder….you are still a little girl!" With a big smile he grabbed the last two biscuits off her plate and dashed off. Serenity screamed and handing the empty tray to Artemis chased after him. The aging caretaker just smiled and knew that someday Serenity and Endymion would be married.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sooo sorry it took so long but every once and awhile school and vacation with family takes their toll. But here's the next installment and I should have the next one out soon as well.

"Serenity! You are going to sleep your life away child! Now come downstairs with your books your tutor will be here soon, and do not forget that Doctor Sheresh wants to speak with you again." Serenity sighed and pushed herself up out of the bed and looked out the window. The doves in the willow tree were singing, and the sun was just rising over the hills, to be sure it was a beautiful day, but it did not make her any happier to be getting up so early or to be speaking with the idiotic Doctor again.

The previous day as she spoke he had an odd sort of satisfied grin on his face that made her distrust him greatly and she wondered if it was possible to do anything to get her parents to stop him from showing up. Though as long as all he wanted to do was talk she supposed she could put up with him. Walking to the bathroom and turning on the faucets so her mother would know she had awoken, she brushed though her lengthening hair and glanced down at the pendent around her neck. Her mind reflected back on the old woman that had given it to her and she found herself, as always, eternally grateful. The pendent glowed whenever she was needed by Artemis or anyone at the palace, and thankfully it was a glow that only she could see. It definitely made transitioning between the two worlds easier for her, since she no longer had to worry about those she was leaving behind.

Her grandmother though had passed away soon after she had left, at least that was what her parents said, though she had never heard either of them mention a funeral. It seemed strange to her that old woman was never again brought up, but Serenity tended to disregard such things as that, because in this realm very few things seemed to make sense, least of all the actions of her parents. She dressed herself quickly and then leaped down the stairs in her usual fashion to find her father already seated at the breakfast table like always. He never looked up from his paper, not even when Ikuko set his plate and coffee in front of him. Ikuko though chatted on to her young daughter.

"Don't forget your tutor will be here in half an hour I want you to study until he gets here and then be ready for him as usual in the study. After which Doctor Sheresh will be here to spend an hour with you and then you must make sure to practice your gymnastics before bed." Serenity nodded slowly as her mother chattered on, her schedule was the same as it always was with the obvious exception of Doctor Sheresh. She would spend at most an hour with her tutor testing her on everything he could think of and when he got frustrated that she knew all that he had assigned and told her to read, he would send her to her room with more assignments, this of course made Serenity very happy.

She quickly finished breakfast and gathered her books together to await her tutor, he arrived with the same grimace as always and set his books and testing supplies before her. Professor Aldrich had long since retired from the local university and had apparently missed his job greatly. The University though had already replaced him and no longer had a position for the aging unpopular professor. So the old man turned to tutoring, but so far Serenity was his only student and she was a most infuriating one at that. This time though he didn't test her on any of the material he had assigned before, instead he set large workbooks in front of her. She looked at them with wide eyes and knew that he could not mean to have her do all of them.

"Since you are so able to defeat all of my challenges to you I shall simply give you work to do, now I expect you to have these workbooks done by my next visit on Monday or I will tell your parents that you have been failing." Serenity's mouth dropped open and she could not help but shoot a glare at the man. She knew her brains would not be able to shirk her work anymore and she wondered how she would ever find time to return to the palace if she had to remain there and fill out numerous worksheets. She sighed and under the glaring eye of her teacher began the ardous task of writing out the answers. She noticed that his grin seemed to fade when he saw that she did not need to work out the problems but instead just wrote out the answer, and she could tell the many times he wanted to yell at her for just writing down numbers until he checked and saw that her answers were correct. Her tutor left after an hour of watching her and Serenity noticed she had not even gotten halfway through the first of the three workbooks he had set before her. She groaned and looked down the hall toward the doorway to her room and wondered what Endymion was doing just then while she was being tortured with pointless work.

Another hour had passed and she approached the end of the first book a point which she felt deserved a break. She was not granted it though for her mother called her down with the announcement of Doctor Sheresh's arrival. Serenity painstakingly made her way down the steps not at all eager to visit again with the Doctor knowing somehow that he had ulterior motives when it came to speaking with her. Still though within her was the strong desire to please her parents and therefore she would do anything they asked of her. She feared that one day her own responsibilities would cause her to have to leave them but for now she gave them all that she could, even if it never seemed like enough.

"Miss Serenity, how nice to see you again. I very much enjoyed our chat and would like to speak with you just a little bit today. I also have something that might make you feel better." Serenity felt strangely panicked at his words, but she reached the bottom of the stairs nonetheless. She nodded slowly and at the glare from her mother.

"Hello Doctor, I enjoyed our conversation as well and I am very glad that we are able to speak again." Serenity held out her hand for him to shake and felt the panic well up in her again, and he took it. She felt as if they were both putting on a show for her parents, but she had no idea what was so wrong about their behavior that it was different once her parents left. Though she had an idea that it had something to do with the fact that they both knew the Doctor was planning something.

Her parents left them alone in the parlor and Serenity cautiously took a seat across from the Doctor. He grinned at her slowly and rubbed his hands together in a manner that appeared altogether nervous and it had a frightening effect on Serenity.

"I am afraid I do not have much time to speak with you today Serenity, but I do want to ask a few questions about what you have been up to. First what has been going on in your Kingdom? Anything important happen?" Doctor Sheresh looked at her strangely and for a moment she wondered if this was some sort of test, as if he was expecting her to give him completely different answers or look at him like it was all a big joke. She knew though, that her parents wanted her to tell this man the truth, even if they did not want to hear it themselves.

"Yes, I have a serious issue of a famine affecting one of my villages, though we have gathered the resources of the other areas to provide food and we are working to make sure that they will be able to produce crops next spring. I believe that we will be able to overcome this problem with little difficulty. So much so that I was able to spend yesterday at the lake with Prince Endymion." Doctor Sheresh nodded slowly and she knew that he was containing a grin.

"Sounds like you are quite in control of your people for such a young girl." Serenity nodded slowly wondering if anything she said was going to haunt her.

"Well like I said I do not have much time to talk today, but I will return tomorrow with more questions and perhaps we can get an update on how things are going for you back at the palace." Serenity suppressed a shudder at the grin that covered his features. He stood up then and gave a small bow of farewell and then left the parlor. Serenity followed him to the door and watched as he gave a bottle to her parents, she turned her head at it and wondered what the doctor was talking her parents into. In any case she was glad when he left.

"Serenity darling, come here please." Serenity came at her mother's call hesitantly. She certainly did not want to take whatever pills the Doctor had left for her. She stood before her mother trying to figure out a way to refuse the medicine without angering her parents, sadly she could think of none. They thought they were doing what was best for her after all. She noticed even her mother was eyeing the bottle warily as if trying to discern what the unpronounceable drug was. With a small sigh she read the directions and dropped two of the small white pills into her hand and held them out to her daughter.

"Here Serenity, Doctor Sheresh wants you to take these." Serenity regarded them with disgust and looked to her mother anxiously.

"But why mother? I do not feel ill." At this Ikuko looked to her husband hoping her would have a suitable answer to their daughter's perfectly logical question. He cleared his throat and decided that if his wife truly thought something was wrong with their child then they must do everything in their power to make her well. He did care for his daughter after all.

"We just want to make sure that nothing is wrong with you, and these pills will keep you from getting sick, now take them like your mother asks." Serenity nodded slowly and popped the two pills into her mouth, hoping that the quicker she did it the less she would regret her unyielding obedience to her parents. She was relieved when she felt nothing at first and her parents noticing the look in her eye allowed her to go up to her room.

Serenity ran up the stairs glad to be free of both her parents and the doctor. Artemis as always was waiting for her but this time his face immediately became a frown at the sight of her.

"Did something happen my princess?" Serenity looked at him curiously and shook her head.

"Nothing beyond a foolish doctor, why do you ask Artemis?" Serenity cocked her head to the side in question but before she could answer Endymion once again appeared beside her. The teasing Prince had been intending to sneak up on her but upon seeing the worried look on Artemis' face he had not, and now as he looked upon young Serenity he could see why. Her face was deathly pale and she appeared to be sweating, he worried that she had caught some sort of fever and immediately took her arm.

"You, are going straight to bed. Why did you not say you were not feeling well? I would not have teased you so and I certainly would not have allowed that meeting with the council." Endymion spoke quickly and despite his own worry Artemis could not help but smile at the Prince's protectiveness.

"Endymion what are you talking about I feel fine…" But as Endymion began to quickly lead her away the movement suddenly made her very dizzy and lightheaded, she began to sway and if Endymion had not already had his arm around her she would have fainted dead to the floor. She barely heard Endymion's cry out her name but she felt his arms gently lift her before the darkness overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis entered through the door with another tray of food for Endymion, it seemed every hour or so the cook would make something new to try and tempt the young prince's stomach but he would not eat. He simply sat by her beside staring down at her pale face. The doctors had come and gone having no explanation for the princess' illness though the grave looks on their faces gave Endymion and Artemis plenty of cause for worry.

Artemis set the new tray on the table beside the previous one that he had yet to take away. Artemis sighed and watched as Endymion carefully patted Serenity's forehead with a cool cloth, his other hand held hers tightly and had been doing so since the princess had fainted the day before. Artemis wondered if Endymion believed some misfortune would befall her if he let go, or if perhaps by holding her hand he was speeding her recovery, though as he watched the Prince's gentle touch he knew that he was helping her. For if anything would give Serenity comfort and strength it would be the knowledge that Endymion was beside her.

"Prince Endymion please eat something I fear the cook will make everything in the house in order to arose your hunger. She has cooked every mammal in the kingdom and has moved on to fish, she nearly cried when you returned her pecan pie without a bite." Endymion forced a smile for Artemis' benefit but his eyes never left that of Serenity. He could not get used to seeing her so, she was normally so strong and at his teasing her face was usually blushing, it was strange to have her so pale and fragile. She had not stirred at all since she fainted into his arms, and the doctors seemed to have no idea how to wake her.

"She is stronger than she looks Prince Endymion, you should know that as well as any of us. But you would worry her if she knew you were not looking after yourself as well." Artemis sat beside the young man whom he had gotten to know quite well from his rather frequent visits to the castle. He placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and for a moment they both watched Serenity in silence.

"You are right Artemis, but I simply cannot find myself hungry when she is not around to steal half of it from under my nose." Artemis chuckled and was glad to see a bit of life coming back into Endymion.

"And all this time you have been complaining about never getting your food all to yourself, and now you have the cook preparing over a dozen meals just for you and you cannot eat a bite. Serenity will love to use that against you when she wakes." Artemis said with a smile as he got up to take away the old tray. Before he did he placed a small kiss on Serenity's brow.

"Wake up my little Princess I fear for Endymion's sanity if you are out much longer." Endymion tisked at Artemis' words but could not help but think how true they were. He had not quite realized how attached he had become to Serenity, she had intrigued him from the moment he met her. Then again a perfectly mature person in the body of a two year old would intrigue anyone, but beyond that she was amazing in everything she did. And to this day neither of them had explained the secrets they had told each other about the day they met.

A mystic rushed in the room and leaned in to speak to Artemis who had just picked up the tray and was about to leave. Endymion watched as Artemis' face became grim at the mystic's words and after a few moments through the tray to the floor.

"Are you mad? How can you even suggest a thing? Look at Her!" The mystic sighed and shook his head at the floor, a motion which only seemed to enrage Artemis further. "I said LOOK AT HER!" Endymion's eyes grew wide and he figured the entire castle must have heard Artemis' shout, but he was successful in getting the mystic to look toward the bed.

"She is much too weak, you have no idea how much it takes out of her when she is well, what makes you think she can survive it in the state she's in! She came out of it looking like that!" The mystic sighed and shot Artemis a glare before leaning down to whisper in Artemis' ear once more. He wondered what the mystic was trying to hide considering that the other half of the conversation was loud enough for anyone within a mile to hear.

"You think…? But how? What would that do?" Artemis looked toward Serenity and began shaking his head once more.

"I was against all of this from the start, but you and the others convinced me it was the right thing to do, and now she has been paying for it ever since. And now if what you are saying is true, no I cannot allow her to anymore. I will not let her suffer anymore, I have watched it long enough at your insistence and her request, but now I really must lay my foot down. She says here and she rests, she will wake when she is ready." Artemis' voice was no longer shouting but the anger and the determination were just as present if not more so, and Endymion noticed that the mystic simply turned and left with his head down. There was obviously no arguing with Artemis at that point, but Endymion could not help but wonder what the conversation was about.

"Do not worry about it Endymion, it is something that is going to become the distant past, for I will not allow it to continue anymore. The burden that the decision lifts of my shoulders is unbelievable." Artemis turned again toward the bed where Serenity lay, and he sighed once more.

"Be well little princess, we are all anxiously awaiting your return." As he turned to leave Artemis noticed the turkey and gravy that had been thrown all over the floor. "I shall send someone to clean this up." Endymion nodded his attention was back to Serenity as he began stroking her hair. He jumped when the bed shook and looked with hopeful eyes at Serenity, only to see that it was only her cat who had jumped upon the bed. He smiled and patted it softly on the head, remembering the day when it had been given to her.

The following evening Serenity had yet to stir and once again the mystic returned to her bedside. Though this time Artemis was nowhere to be seen, but once again the constant supply of trays upon the table let the mystic know that he would soon return. Endymion felt unnerved by his presence just as he often did with the mystics of his own kingdom. The man spoke not a word to and when Artemis finally entered with a tray, the mystic seemed to know well enough to wait until Artemis acknowledged his presence with more than an angry glare.

Endymion had to admit the smell wafting from the trays was beginning to make him hungry but every time he glanced back at the still form of Serenity, he felt sick to stomach. Artemis sighed at the untouched tray resting on the table and grudgingly set the new on next to it.

"Endymion you must eat, you will make yourself sick this way, and how would I explain that to your parents?" Artemis said mostly to himself knowing it would not have any effect on Endymion. With a sigh Artemis finally turned to the mystic his face grim and determined as it had been the day before. And just like the day before the mystic whispered in Artemis' ear and Artemis shouted his response.

"If that is really the cause then why would I be crazy enough to try it again? Why would I put her through that when this is what happened to her?" Endymion shook his head as this time the mytsic growing frustrated glanced toward Endymion before once again whispering in Artemis' ear.

"What makes you think that will cure her? There is no reason for the cause to be the cure." Endymion simply stroked Serenity's face as he waited for the pause and then braced himself for Artemis' retaliation.

"An accident! How could it possibly be an accident! Look at her! Something like that does not happen because of an accident." This time Artemis sighed almost throughout the entire pause before speaking softly. "Leave and come back in an hour I will have decided then." At these words Endymion stood up and waited for the mystic to leave before pouncing upon Artemis.

"What is going on? What does that mystic want you to do to Serenity?" Artemis gave a sad smile at Endymion before sitting at Serenity's bedside.

"Nothing that would be out of the ordinary in more normal circumstances, but something that no one should have to go through nonetheless and I am afraid Prince Endymion, it has much to do with the secret she refused to tell you on the day you both met. And I would not be the least bit surprised if it also had something to do with the secret that you refused to tell her. But I fear that I have very little choice. The doctors have no idea what is wrong with her and her condition is not at all improved." Endymion froze with fear, Artemis was actually considering doing whatever the frightening mystic had requested? After all that anger and shouting Artemis was going to agree to it?

"How can you suggest that? From all that shouting the mystic must be requesting something dangerous, how can you risk her something some strange mystic says?" Artemis looked to Endymion with somber smile.

"That strange mystic is her Uncle, and if had been any of the others I would have never agreed to it, which is undoubtedly why they sent him. He was found to have the gift of foresight as a child and our laws dictate that any child found with such a gift must become a mystic royalty or not. In the end it was exactly what he wanted so he never complained. But it keeps him from being able to rule…Strange with all these royals around Serenity is the only capable of ruling, and logically she should be the only one unable to." Endymion wanted to question Artemis' last statement but thought better of it, wishing that the conversation stayed on what Artemis had decided to put Serenity through.

"Nice story Artemis, but that still does not convince me that putting Serenity in danger is going to help her." Endymion stood with his arms crossed trying to look as mature and determined as a young teenager could. Artemis merely shook his head, wondering how both of the young royals had been gifted with maturity far beyond their years.

"I trust him Endymion, and he is the only one that has come up with an explanation and a solution, and since he has the gift of foresight, but cannot tell me what he sees I can only think he knows that this course of action is what is best for Serenity. He loves his little niece dearly, as she is so much like his dear sister. We will trust in him Endymion, and we will pray to whatever will listen that his plan will work." Endymion's face remained in a right grimace but he nodded slowly. He may not trust this mystic but after coming to the castle so often, he knew he could trust Artemis with his life.

The mystic returned as promised upon the hour and as if knowing what Artemis' answer would be gingerly approached Serenity's bedside. He picked up the frail child and carried her out of the room, Endymion got up to follow but was stopped by Artemis. Endymion turned toward the man desperately surely he could not mean to let the mystic take Serenity and then not follow. He had to make sure Serenity was alright!

"As I said before young Prince Endymion, this involves the secrets you both refused to tell, and I cannot disobey the wishes of my princess. I am sorry, but I promise you all will be well. I trust him Endymion, I really do." Endymion nodded slowly and felt himself sinking back into the chair that had become so familiar to him. Suddenly as he sat and awaited news the room became remarkably interesting to him. The walls were painted an azure blue and all the décor seemed to be a pale sky blue, from the shelves to the bedding everything was a pale blue with silver accents. It was a very cool and soothing room or at least he assumed it was for those who were not caught in such awful predicaments. He longed to find out what Serenity was keeping from him, but he knew he could not reveal his secret to her, he feared that things would change between them. Their friendship had come to mean so much to him.

Hours passed by and still Endymion sat praying that Artemis would come through the door with a smile and tell him how hungry Serenity was.

She awoke, and her entire body felt sore, she looked to see her mother at her bedside. She thought this was strange because usually going to her bedroom meant going home how could it be that she was in her bedroom and with her mother? But as he eyes focused she realized it was not her bedroom at all, but a place sickenly white. She wondered how long she had been there and was thankful that her eyes had been shut the entire time, other wise she would have feared for her already fragile grip on reality.

"Mother? Where am I?" Her mother smiled down at her with calm relief and began stroking her hair.

"The hospital sweetie, apparently you were allergic to whatever medicine Doctor Sheresh had us give you. He tried to give you at home medications to combat it but nothing would work so we decided to bring you here, hopefully something here will get it out your system. But you are awake finally so whatever they're giving you must be working. Oh baby, we've been so worried." Her mother's arms embraced her tightly and after a moment's awkwardness at being hugged by her mother, Serenity returned the embrace with smile. Her father came in shortly after and after getting his own hug ran off to find the doctor and tell him the good news. Serenity regarded them both curiously, it seemed as if they had been truly worried about her and she wondered just how long she had been asleep.

"How long have I been asleep mother?" Her mother continued to stroke her hair and then frowned slightly.

"Nearly three days honey, we were getting pretty worried." Serenity nodded slowly and began worrying about how things were back at the palace with Artemis, if she had really been gone three days he must have been quite worried, and what of her people was everything fine, or even Endymion she was neglecting her guest…thoughts buzzed through her mind and everyone of them focused on how to get back to her bedroom and back to her friends. But then as Serenity looked into her mother's face, for the first time she felt guilty for wanting to leave, maybe her mother wasn't so bad after all. Sure she cared what too much about what other people thought, and maybe she often tired to force Serenity into being something that she wasn't but still, at that moment Serenity could see that her mother really cared for her.

"I feel fine mother, a bit sore perhaps and dizzy but nothing really horrible. I am sure it is nothing too serious and the pills just made me realize I needed sleep…lots of it." Serenity flashed her mother a half smile and went back to her own thoughts and worries about how her home was holding up without her. "Can I go home now? I want to sleep in my own bed." Serenity put on her best whine and hoped her mother would want to accommodate the daughter she had made so sick.

"I do not think so honey we only just brought you here and I think the doctors are going to want to make sure you are ok." And right on cue her father returned with a doctor in two.

"Serenity! Good to see you are awake, though I must say I am surprised we hadn't expected the medicine we gave to you take effect since it was the same dose that your doctor said he gave you, but it had no effect. I guess it is a good thing we made sure before we gave you anything stronger isn't it." The doctor sent Serenity a smile but when he turned to face Ilkuko and Kenji he grimaced. The idea of letting an innocent 8 year old with an active imagination be experimented on by a psychologist who did not even wean the girl on to a potentially fatal drug…He shook his head and for the fourth time that day wondered if he should call social services.

"As for you two, the next time a strange doctor tells you to give your daughter pills simply for having an imagination, something that all of us find rather remarkable, I hope you will think about your decision. Because if this sweet little girl ends up in my care again because of your foolishness I will see that she is taken away from you." All three Tsukinos gasped and Serenity could not help but wonder what would happen if she was taken away from her parents, from her bedroom, would she ever be able to find her way back to the palace? At the thought of the palace she turned back to the doctor.

"Doctor?" He turned toward her once again with his gentle smile.

"Yes Sweetie?" The doctor leaned over her bed and shined a light her eyes and began doing some minor check-ups while he waited for her to speak. Once she had opened her mouth though, he completely stopped and gave her his full attention. Serenity found she liked him…a lot.

"I was wondering if I could go home now? I feel so much better and I just want to sleep in my own bed." The doctor frowned a bit, and seemed to really be thinking. Normally he would tell the parents what to do if anything arose, and give them the needed medication but he worried about the Tsukinos' ability to care for Serenity, he turned toward them again and saw their mournful faces. At least they seemed to be remorseful for what they had done.

"Not right now, but I promise first thing in the morning I will let you go home and you can sleep all day in your own bed if you like." The doctor nearly laughed at the smile that lit up the girl's face and he turned back to the parents with a stern face daring them to even try and go against what he had told the girl.

Serenity though feeling sore and tired did not stay awake to watch the exchange between her parents and the doctor, and for the first time had no dreams at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Endymion paced in the room, it had been hours, nearly a day since they had taken her and still Artemis had not returned with news. He knew that something was going on, and he worried that the entire kingdom was putting way too much pressure on the shoulders of an eight-year old, whether or not she was a fully mature eight year old. Endymion felt lack of sleep and food begin to wear on him as he paced and finally had to sit down and realize that Artemis was right about the effects of not taking care of himself. He looked with a wary eye at the tray of food a maid had brought in, but found his stomach continued to churn whenever he thought about food.

Artemis was faring no better outside a familiar door, fourteen hours since he had given Serenity over to her Uncle, and he had spent fourteen hours with no word at all to what was going on behind the door in front of him. He knew he could trust the man, but at the same time he could not help but wonder if they had both been so sure of the wrong thing. He let his frustrated head fall against the door and then be pushed away as it was opened. The familiar mystic sighed at the sight of Artemis still outside the door after fourteen hours.

"She is no longer as pale and she seems in many respects to be recovering but for some reason she has not returned, I do not know if they are preventing her from doing so, but if she stays too much longer I fear our ability to bring her back. I will keep trying Artemis and just remember Serenity is very strong and very determined I doubt she will allow anything to keep her from returning to us. Artemis nodded slowly and watched as the mystic disappeared once more behind the door. He looked down the hallway to the room where Endymion was undoubtedly still sitting by the now empty bed and wondered if he should tell the boy what was going on. It would be hard for him to understand since Artemis would not be able to fully explain it, but the fact that he feared for the boy's health forced him to at least venture down the hall and check on him now that he had at least gotten some news on Serenity.

At Artemis' entrance Endymion jumped from his chair and turned to face him. Indeed Artemis did not look any better or at all relieved and since he had not returned with Serenity he realized that his friend did not return with good news. Endymion sighed and sat back in his chair and dropped his head into his hands. He was surprised when he felt a slight wetness hit his hand as he could never really remember crying before.

"You should eat Endymion, you look paler than she does and you definitely need your sleep because I know once she wakes you are the first person she will want to see smiling down at her and if you look that horrible you might make her faint again." Endymion looked up from Artemis, his words were hopeful but Endymion could see in the old man's eyes that he was still very worried.

"Tell me how she is Artemis, I can tell you are still worried and yet you speak like she is merely taking a nap! Please Artemis!" Artemis smiled sadly and placed his hand upon the boy's shoulder. It never ceased to amaze him how much the two acted so far beyond their ages.

"It has much to do with what I cannot tell you, but she has improved greatly they just worry that she has yet to wake up. But it is good news overall Endymion, we must believe that she is strong enough to overcome anything. Now eat or I will bring some of the soldiers in to force feed you." Endymion forced a smile and nodded slowly. He approached the food and once again his stomach was repulsed but at Artemis' insistent glare he took one bit and then another, until Artemis seemed abated enough to return to his vigil at Serenity's door.

Endymion for his part did not feel at all better at having eaten and instead the added food in his stomach only seemed to make the constant worry that rested there all the more prominent. It had been three days since he had slept and he began to hear things only to turn and find nothing there. More than once he had heard Serenity's laughing from the doorway only to turn and see either nothing, or once he had seen a maid look at him with fear in her eyes at the intensity of his gaze. Finally having done it to two more servants, Artemis was called and forced Endymion to drink something that would make him sleep. As he laid the very drowsy and angry young man down on the bed, he promised to wake him the moment there was any change in Serenity.

Artemis left the room and sighed, the boy had such deep feelings for Serenity and did not even realize them fully. Even though all that he spoke of her as a dear friend and nothing more, but his actions and emotions betrayed so much more. He believed Serenity was beginning to feel the same but he worried that she did not, and he worried about what that would do to Prince Endymion. He continued his own sleepless vigil by her doorway and it was nearly lunchtime before the door hit Artemis' head once more, this time though because he had unwillingly fallen asleep.

"Artemis!" Artemis was jolted awake not only from the blow but from the shriek that erupted from Serenity's lips. The girl launched herself into his arms and Artemis could not help but laugh as he embraced her back. Endymion who had no doubt been awoke by the shriek appeared hopeful as he looked down the hallway, praying that it was not a trick of his mind once again. He blinked once and then twice, and when Artemis smiled at him and beckoned him forward, Endymion broke into a run and grabbed the girl from Artemis' arms and held her tightly. Serenity embraced him back and Artemis thought for a moment that he saw tears shinning in her eyes, and he smiled, so she did feel the same for him. Artemis was pleased at the match, and though the rest of the castle might think it was far too soon to be considering feelings blossoming between the eight and fourteen year old, Artemis knew that the two were already falling in love.

Endymion completely ignored the presence of Artemis his mind completely focused on the smiling Serenity in his arms, relief overcame him and he fell to his knees before her. Serenity had not yet released him and had also completely forgotten about the presence of Artemis.

"Endymion?" It was Serenity who finally broke out of the spell at having seen each other again and she slowly pulled away in order to face him.

"Yes?" Endymion's voice was raspy and he did not trust himself to say many words, his eyes were totally focus on her and the fact that he had not realized until then just how worried he had been at the thought of never seeing her again.

"How long have I been gone?" Her question confused him for a moment and then he swallowed and hoped that his voice would hold out long enough to answer.

"Nearly four days, and I have been worried sick. Leave it to you to scare me like that." Serenity smiled softly and put her arms around Endymion once more.

"I am truly sorry to worry you, and you Artemis, I should have been more careful." Serenity sent a knowing glance to Artemis promising to explain herself to him later, for right now she sensed that Endymion needed to know that everything was okay.

"Come on Endymion, I am hungry and you look half starved yourself, let's see if cook will make us something to eat." Both Artemis and Endymion laughed at this, if only Serenity knew the amount of food the cook had been making the past few days. Serenity ran off towards the kitchen ignoring the fact that her legs were still not completely sure of themselves, but despite her best efforts she fell forward. Endymion was by her side instantly catching her before she hit the floor, and she saw his eyes were clouded with worry.

"It is much too soon for you to be exerting yourself so, come on lets walk slowly, and we'll send a servant ahead to ensure that food will already be on its way once we get there." Serenity nodded slowly, unable to help enjoying all the attention that Endymion was now lavishing upon her. He had always been kind to her but teasing at the same time like a brother, but now the way he was looking after her and looking at her, was completely different, and she found she liked it very much.

They made it to the kitchen without any other problems and neither of them noticed until they were seated at the table that Artemis had been following them. He smiled and waved his hand at their apologies for not noticing them and instead went to check on how cook was coming along with their food. The pair spent the rest of the day eating and relaxing in the library both exhausted but neither wanting to leave the other's presence. Serenity had all of her advisors brief her on the happening of the palace while she had been ill and was happy to know that everything had been taken care of just like she had requested.

"Serenity! Come downstairs your father and I would like to talk to you!" Serenity groaned and tumbled down the stairs trying not to think about how much she would rather be spending the day with Endymion. She seated herself at the breakfast table to find her food already in front of her and both of her parents looking right at her.

"What is it mother?" She asked calmly remembering her mother had said something about wanting to speak with her.

"We just wanted to say we are sorry about what happened with the pills and going to Doctor Sheresh, from now on feel free to pretend and have fun in your room all you want, we were wrong to think you were different for it." Serenity nodded slowly and began to wonder what would happen if they knew just how different she really was.

"It is alright Mother, Father I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best for me." She looked and saw that their faces were still a bit guilt ridden and decided that she may as well use their guilt to her advantage, after all it would not do to have a tutor that did nothing but assign her pages and pages of written work when she had better things to do.

"But I have been meaning to ask you about something…" Serenity began trying to sound as timid as possible, she looked shyly at both her parents and saw that they were more than eager to appease her.

"What is it honey?" She was surprised to hear her father talking to her so lovingly but after smiling at him for a few moments decided to make her request.

"It is simply that I do not like my tutor, he seems angry at me for how smart I am and never really seems to teach me anything and always finds ways to punish me when I already know whatever he tells me to learn. I do not like him at all." Serenity spoke her word carefully trying to seem meek and helpless instead of frustrated and angry like she felt anytime she was around the insufferable man.

"Well if that is how you feel honey…" Ikuko glanced toward her husband silently asked for his approval and when we nodded she continued "I think we can arrange to have a different tutor for you." Serenity's face lit up brightly and Ilkuko and Kenji both smiled at being able to make their daughter so happy and for one of those rare moments the trio really felt like a family.

In efforts to repay her parents for going through the trouble of finding her a new tutor, Serenity worked extra hard on her gymnastics and her studies and made sure that her parents noticed. In fact more than once her father asked her not to work so hard and to take it easy, worrying that her body was still to weak. Serenity was glad for all their attention and the way that looked at her almost reminded her of the way Artemis looked at her, in fact she found that instead of nearly dreading the time she had to spend with them, she found herself enjoying it.

"Serenity darling, I am glad that you have taken such a interest in your studies but why don't you go up to your room and rest? You have been straining yourself quite a bit lately and we don't want you to get sick again." Serenity nearly blushed under the worried look of her father and moved from where she had been practicing her balance on the grass.

"Yes father, I do feel a little tired…" Kenji's eyes grew wide and he moved from the doorstep to usher Serenity inside.

"Then why have you not come inside and rested? Only practice when you feel up to it from now on, you should have fun with it and not have it become a chore ok? Now lets get you up to bed." Serenity smiled happily at her father's ministrations and was glad to have his attention for once. She snuggled into his embrace as he led her into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Serenity! Where have you been? I checked your room and saw that you were not there, you should be resting!" Serenity jumped as Endymion pounced on her in the hallway. She smiled glad to see him worry over her just as much as her father had. She allowed him to lead her to room for she did feel a bit tired but she had no intention of sleeping. When they reached her room and he made to tuck her into bed she simply laid on top of her blankets and beckoned him to lay beside her.

Endymion felt uncomfortable for a few moments but once Serenity began to pout he knew he was done for. He gingerly took the spot beside her and could not help but smile as she cuddled up against his chest.

"I heard from the servants that you would not eat or sleep while I was ill and unable to wake….is that true?" Serenity's request was timid, she found it hard to believe that Endymion would be so worried over her. She noticed that Endymion stiffened and took quite awhile to respond.

"The cook made me something new to eat just about every hour but seeing you so pale and weak in the bed, it just made me so sick I could not eat and I could not sleep when you were so, every time I closed my eyes I would have nightmares of you never waking again. And strangely enough I missed your annoying whine and you humongous appetite." Serenity smiled a little at his words and could not help but feel slightly glad that he had been so worried over her while another part of her hating having caused him so much distress.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Endymion decided to ask her about the secrets they had decided not to tell each other. After all that time that had passed he no longer refused to tell Serenity his own secret because of the game but because he feared how it would change her, and even more recently how it would change things between them. But the truth about what happened to her keep nagged at his mind and if really had to do with the secret she refused to tell him, then he would find out.

"What happened Serenity?" Endymion looked down at her small form as she curled up against him. She sighed, truly wanting to tell him but she worried he would not believe her or he would hate her or be angry at his parents…she feared losing him, and for now she did not trust that he would not leave her if she told him.

"It is a secret I am still too afraid to tell you, and for that I am sorry. My fears are selfish in nature but I cannot help them. I promise though, that I will tell you one day soon. But for now just know that I value our friendship most dear." Endymion placed his chin upon her head as she curled up even closer to him. He sighed, disappointed that she still did not trust him, and yet understanding and glad that she had not asked about the secret he was keeping from her.

"No matter what Serenity, I will never turn away from you, remember that." Endymion wrapped his arms tightly around her and was overjoyed when she did the same. The small child was quickly stealing his heart and he was already dreading his return home in the morning.

"Endymion?"

"Hm?" Endymion tilted his head a bit to look down at her.

"Tell me about your parents please." Endymion was a little surprised by the question but figured it was just curiosity coming from a girl who had never known her own parents. He stroked her hair gently, having nearly forgotten that along with everything else, Serenity was an orphan. At that moment he gained even more respect for Artemis and all he did for Serenity.

"My mother is a bit of a control freak…." Endymion talked late into the night and even a bit after Serenity had fallen asleep. He watched her for awhile looking so peaceful in the subtle glow of the moon outside her window. He ignored that fact that he should be getting to sleep as well having a long ride in the morning, but somehow he knew he would not trade those few moments of looking down at her adorable face for anything. It was not long before he fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
